


Close Enough

by headraline



Series: Worth the Troubles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I really don't know I just think these two are too cute and precious and ugh, M/M, not really sexual but idk, suggestive contect, this is my headcanon on how they make it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headraline/pseuds/headraline
Summary: Overhearing his brother make the cowboy beg makes Genji proud.It also makes him feel things he didn't think he could still feel.Set during Chapter 15 of Star Struck, when Genji hears sexytimes going on and gets all fired up from it without realizing.





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.  
> Robot sex.  
> But not really.  
> I mean how would that even work?  
> Ascetism, apparently.  
> Idek, I've had this headcanon for a long while now and I just.  
> Ugh.  
> I love these dorks.  
> And Zenyatta should be hugged and cuddled forever.  
> Just take it, I have less than ten minutes before I have to go to work.

 Genji breaks into a run as soon as he realizes how exactly Jesse and his brother are going to “make up” after arguing.

He finds himself restless and kind of irritated for reasons that escape him, and is already breathing heavily despite the run from Jesse’s room back to where Zenyatta was playing with Estrella not coming even remotely close to winding him.

The cyborg catches his master’s gaze from afar, and has to sigh heavily to regain his composure.

“Everything is well, I presume?”

The amused tilt in Zen’s question only winds him up further, and Genji can’t quite understand why something that usually soothes him would now irritate him. “Oh, those two are _more than_ well.” He snaps, crossing his arms and flopping down on the couch. “Gross.”

[Estrella, be a dear and go see if uncle Lúcio wants to play.] The perfectly programmed Spanish sounds strange coming from Zenyatta, but it’s a blessing to have more than one person fluent in the child’s first language. [I hear he was very lonely today.]

Estrella might be only a little girl, but she’s growing up fast for a number of reasons, and it’s been clear to everyone at Watchpoint that she’s very perceptive. Nice as it is of the robot-man to phrase it like she’s going to do good deeds, she can tell uncle Zenny wants to be alone with uncle Genji, to find out why he’s upset.

She exaggerates a sigh, standing up and dusting off her favourite jeans with the colourful patches, and gets on her tip-toes to give the omnic a kiss on a metal cheek before scurrying off.

Zenyatta tried to explain to her many times that tactile interaction might be wasted on him, since the way he perceives it is different, but she doesn’t seem to care for that particular lesson. The omnic feels more amusement bubble up.

Aggressively affectionate is a good descriptor for Shimadas, pure-born and adopted alike, it would seem.

“Genji.”

“Master.”

And stubborn, of course. Zenyatta briefly fights the urge to bap him over the head. “You promised you would stop treating McCree like he’s a threat to your brother’s… um, graces.”

“I know!” the cyborg replies, apparently frustrated with himself, “And I did! I just— ugh.”

Floating over to take his hand, Zenyatta tugs him out of the couch. “Walk with me, Genji.”

Busy as he is grumbling to himself and lost in his own thoughts, Genji can only blink in surprise when he realizes, some fifteen minutes later, that Zenyatta marched him out of the base and all the way to their secluded little meditation spot in the forest. In complete silence.

“…Master?”

He barely has time to call out to the monk before Zenyatta’s voice cuts across his: “Do you miss it?”

He blinks. “…what?”

“Sexual intercourse. Do you miss it?” Zenyatta is not quite looking at him, faceplate slightly tilted to the side. “It would be… natural, if you did.”

 _He’s embarrassed._ His mind supplies. _How very precious._ Comes from a more predatory side of him that is not quite logical and doesn’t register that his old human seduction tactics wouldn’t work on an omnic. Then realization hits him that Zenyatta is implying he could go find physical gratification elsewhere, should he so desire.

“Master. Zenyatta…” he calls out again, softer, almost pleading, “It’s… it’s something I haven’t concerned myself with in a very long time.”

He is still technically able to have intercourse, having kept most of his torso save for a few pieces and organs in the chest and abdomen, but he’s just not as sensitive to the usual stimuli anymore. Covert ops back in Blackwatch and the occasional one-off partner during his travels prior to meeting Zenyatta revealed to him that it simply wasn’t as much fun anymore.

That, and an enhanced cyborg body means that intercourse with regular humans can and will, uh, break them. Sometimes. Needless to say, being unable to fully let go strips the experience of its very purpose, and in his path to inner peace Genji simply accepted that there will be different ways to appease his body and soul.

“I haven’t really felt the need to think about it.” He adds, when the silence between them becomes too awkward, “Until I got hit in the face with what two people in love are really like, when they share intimacy. And now that I finally feel real love… I… we…”

Zenyatta finally focuses his gaze on his student, beginning to understand. In the mix of tall tales and almost sheepish recounting, Genji told him of a never-ending parade of casual encounters, none ever really mattering to him, and of how he harboured some regret for spending his youth being an asshole to all his partners. Now that they have a deep bond, his beloved student is feeling upset at the thought of not being able to be more intimate with him.

“Oh, Genji.” If only he knew, Zenyatta thinks to himself as he floats closer. “It would seem our feelings are one and the same.” He takes both the cyborg’s hands in his own, pulling them towards his metal chest, “I feel such strong emotions for you, and am unequipped of even the most basic way to convey it.”

Genji scoffs at his master’s hinting to the lack of a face, and dislodges one hand to take off his visor. “I disagree. You can be very expressive, when you wish... master.” The last part is said with the drop of an octave and a wink, and sure enough there’s a choked little static sound in Zenyatta’s voice box and his head twitches slightly to the left, as if to escape the cyborg’s stare.

Zenyatta can feel his vents kicking up speed in his chassis, just under the spot Genji’s hand is still resting against, and despite his temperature sensors being at 100% health and working properly, he feels like he’s overheating.

“Genji…” he starts, then stops, then he shakes his head a little, as if to steel himself and continues. “Would you— will you allow me to try something?” he asks, face lights flickering with embarrassment, “It is something I’ve wanted to find out for myself in a long time, and—”

“Anything, for you.” The cyborg brings Zenyatta’s hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. The omnic feels the pressure of lips, but not much else. Still, the very idea behind the gesture makes his circuits flutter.

Lifting his free hand, Zenyatta reaches out and splays it flat against Genji’s chest, like he wished to do for so long. He can distinctly tell apart the heartbeat from the near-silent whirr of circuitry underneath his palm, and the realization alone draws a spark and a sigh from within him.

There have been moments, mostly with Genji on the receiving end of his affection, were he would subtly send energy towards him from his orbs or minute shockwaves from his hands, and such gestures did seem to get likewise subtle reactions from his beloved.

He briefly wonders whether this comes in anyway close to what Genji experienced before, then puts the thought out of his mind when he remembers their situation is entirely different and comparisons are pointless, especially when Genji is right in front of him and his breath quickened, chest rising and falling powerfully against his hand and eyes half-lidded.

“What was that? What did you do to me?” he asks, a tense edge to his voice that doesn’t sound as nervous as much as it is intrigued. Zenyatta’s voice takes his amused tone back.

“Nothing different than the usual.” He explains, freeing his other hand from Genji’s and bringing it to rest on is cheek. “I’m just projecting my energy outwards to you from within.”

A skeletal and very literal definition of intimacy, but it’s working for them. Genji’s knees give out at the implications, and he falls into seiza on the ground, the omnic floating down with him and stopping inches above his knees.

“Master…” he lets out a shaky breath, moving one hand to rest over the one Zenyatta has on his chest. The simple contact registers through his enhanced sensors, but the open… link? Flow? Whatever it is between them gives him an almost full-body shiver.

The fingers dancing along his cheeks descend to stroke his neck, and the cyborg has to close his eyes.

“You’re purring again for me, bakeneko.”

Somehow, Genji can’t bring himself to care this time, and just chuckles at the joke and pet name. He turns his face to kiss the palm of the hand that has him melting already. “You know you love it, Zen.”

“Open your eyes, beloved.” The omnic pleads, his orbs glowing brighter and floating at a greater distance than usual, to go around the both of them, “Let me look at you, please.”

Genji almost can’t believe it. Everything feels so warm and light. Just like when they’re meditating, but so very different at the same time. The warmth he feels when in meditative state is peaceful and still. This is something alive, up-close and personal.

 _Intimate_ comes to mind as a word.

The more time they spend in this simple contact, the more everything around them ceases to exist for the cyborg. The sounds of animals in the forest grow distant and muffled, the rustle of the trees barely a background whisper. He manages to open his eyes and look back at Zenyatta, unable to deny him anything, and despite being clad in his full-body armor he feels exposed, bare.

Not at all in an unpleasant way, though. His breath trembles once more.

“Master, please…” he doesn’t know what he’s pleading for exactly, pressing the hand against his chest closer still, as if his heart could engulf it, and reaching out with his free arm to grab the omnic by the hips and yanking him down to sit on his legs, ascetic floating aesthetic be damned. He just… wants Zenyatta closer.

For his part, Zenyatta can scarcely believe it is actually working. He had figured sending pulses to Genji would stir his sensors enough to grant his beloved student the gratification he very much deserves… what he wasn’t expecting is the feedback loop kicking in, and lighting up _his_ sensory system with sensations unheard of, but not unlike the moments where his consciousness grows to a higher level, closer and closer to the Iris.

Then Genji sits him on his lap and the only coherent thought coursing through his mind is _so close_. So very close. Closer than they’ve ever been. The world is disappearing around them; for this blissful handful of minutes, or hours, or however long it has been that they’ve been holding like this, absolutely nothing matters. He can’t stop looking at Genji’s face, so open, unguarded and _beautiful_ , with enough expressivity to make up for his own lack thereof, and together with the frantic heartbeat underneath his hand he also feels a familiar stirring within him.

It erupts around the two of them in golden light, and Genji’s eyes fall closed once more, as golden limbs make themselves known all over him, two grasping him by the hips, two taking hold of his shoulders, and two stroking both sides of his face.

They exist as one, resonating in unison with each other and the universe. It’s beautiful.

Zenyatta feels Genji shudder in his grasp, and holds him close until the tremors subside.

“How do you feel, my beloved?” he asks, as his senses narrow back down to earth, to the here and now, and he can see and hear without being overloaded with the sheer force of Genji’s proximity.

The cyborg takes a final breath, long and shuddering, then nods, resting his forehead against Zenyatta's.

“I feel like I do not need or desire anything in the world.” He whispers reverently, falling back into habit and pressing a chaste kiss to the chassis of the omnic’s face, if only for expressivity's sake.

His mind his still reeling. _Holy crap that was intense_. The best orgasm he ever had doesn’t hold a candle to what it feels like to be _made one with the universe_.  He has to take more deep breaths just to recover from the feeling, sitting still with Zenyatta in his arms and his face against his lover’s.

Close enough that he cannot tell where his heartbeat ends and Zenyatta’s own soft inner whirr begins. “I love you.” He utters, lips still brushing close to the monk’s face.

Zenyatta seems to briefly tense at that, but just as it came it goes away, shoulders relaxing and both hands traveling up to rest cosily on Genji’s broad shoulders. “I love you too, Genji.”

They sit like that for a couple minutes more, enjoying the sounds of the forest and the air around them; and the only reason Genji even thinks about getting up is because there’s a slightly uncomfortable sensation in his lower abdomen that tells him that, during that beautiful, perfect moment of complete bliss, he probably lost control of his bodily functions in a way not too unlike physical pleasure.

He’s going to have to take off his outer layers and shower, before going to get tea with his brother. Which is just as well, he needs to talk about this amazing experience to someone, and Hanzo is exactly the type of person to take this to his grave.

If nothing else, his big brother will be just as uncomfortable as _he_ was when he got to be on the receiving ending of Hanzo’s partially delirious gushing over McCree.

Tonight’s Shimada tea-time promises to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I'm so self-conscious about this, pls be gentle even if you don't like it, I mean it's okay if you don't but just.  
> Sigh.


End file.
